hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Arthur (2038)
Hurricane Arthur ''' - also known as '''Typhoon Arthur, Medicane Arthur, Cyclone Arthur, and Superstorm Arthur after its final landfall, was the first hurricane to completely traverse the world. It formed on July 2 and dissipated on November 11, lasting for over 4 months without dissipating once during this span. Hurricane Arthur was the first storm to form and the last storm to dissipate of the 2038 Atlantic Hurricane Season, despite the fact that there were 18 named storms that season. The system peaked as a Category 5 on five separate occasions, including three times in the Atlantic, once in the West Pacific, and once in the Indian Ocean. The storm's maximum sustained winds were 195 mph and 878 mbar at its peak intensity as a Pacific Storm. Meteorological History Origins A tropical wave exited the African coast on June 30. On July 2, the wave was named Tropical Storm Arthur as it gained a closed circulation. A Hurricane Hunters aircraft found an eye feature on July 4, supporting an upgrade to hurricane status. Intensification As Arthur moved westward, it underwent its first period of rapid intensification, becoming a Category 4 hurricane by July 6. On July 7, Arthur was upgraded to a Category 5 hurricane with winds of 165 mph. Arthur then weakened back to a Category 4 hurricane on July 9. On July 12, Arthur regained Category 5 hurricane intensity as it approached Florida. Landfall in Florida On July 14, Arthur made its first landfall in south Florida, similar to Hurricane Andrew in 1992, as a low-end Category 5 with winds of 160 mph. Arthur took an unusual southwestward turn and was downgraded to a Category 3 hurricane shortly after landfall. It retained this intensity for 3 days before making landfall in Central Mexico, when it was downgraded to a Category 1 hurricane. East Pacific Forecasters noted that a basin cross into the Pacific was possible, but it was believed to be unlikely. Shortly afterward, Arthur moved into the Pacific as a tropical storm. Arthur then re-intensified into a hurricane on July 21. Arthur then slowly intensified once more, becoming a Category 3 major hurricane on July 25 and a Category 4 on July 28. Arthur then narrowly avoided a Hawaii landfall as it passed south of the islands on August 2. Arthur then slowly moved westward and weakened to a Tropical Depression on August 5. At this point, Arthur was expected to dissipate instead of entering the West Pacific basin. Operationally, Arthur was considered to have dissipated for 24 hours from August 6 to 7, but post-analysis shows that the storm retained a convective center throughout the entire time. On August 8, shortly after the storm regained Tropical Storm status, the storm crossed the International Date Line. West Pacific, Indian Ocean, Arabian Sea and Mediterranean Sea Shortly after Arthur entered the West Pacific basin, rapid deepening ensued as the storm entered an area with low wind shear and warm waters of 86 degrees Fahrenheit. By August 11, Arthur had regained its Category 5 Typhoon status. On August 16, Typhoon Arthur reached its peak intensity with winds of 195 mph and a central pressure of 878 millibars. Arthur then continued its westward movement before it passed through the Philippines on August 24. In the Philippines, Arthur caused extensive destruction and over 100 deaths. Arthur then a made landfall in Vietnam on August 31 before it weakened into a Tropical Storm on September 2. At this point, Arthur was renamed Cyclone Arthur, and the storm entered the Indian Ocean. On September 12, Arthur made a landfall in South India as a Category 5 Cyclone with winds of 165 mph, becoming one of the strongest landfalling Indian cyclones on record. Arthur entered the Arabian Sea on September 14, and moved southwestward. Arthur was expected to make a landfall in Yemen and finally dissipate, but that did not happen. Instead, Arthur found the small gap between Africa and Asia and very slowly moved through here. Arthur began to weaken during this period, as it was downgraded to a tropical storm on September 26. Arthur then passed over Egypt on October 4, as unusually heavy rains spread throughout the Middle East. On October 6, Arthur entered the Mediterranean Sea, while still a tropical cyclone. Arthur dodged Italy on October 11, and made a landfall between Spain and France on October 17. At this point, Arthur was given a slight chance of re-entering the Atlantic Basin. Return to the Atlantic After Arthur moved northwestward after it crossed between Spain and France, the storm was considered to have re-entered the Atlantic basin on October 19. Arthur then weakened to 70 mph winds, and was re-classified as Subtropical Storm Arthur at this point due to the cooler waters and disorganized structure of the storm. Arthur's winds weakened to 50 mph on October 25, and the storm was expected to dissipate as it moved southwestward and made a loop. On October 28, the storm was upgraded back to Tropical Storm Arthur as it had entered a more favorable environment for development. On October 29, Arthur was upgraded back to a Category 1 hurricane as it moved northwestward around the Azores. Arthur then moved back southwestward, and was upgraded to a Category 2 hurricane on November 6. Arthur then entered another rapid intensification phase, its last, on November 3, and reached Category 5 status on November 5 - becoming the northernmost Atlantic Category 5 hurricane. Arthur was initially expected to make a northeastern turn out to sea, but that did not happen. Instead, Arthur retained its Category 5 status for three days. Arthur then weakened to a Category 4 on November 9 and a Category 3 on November 10 while still moving northwestward. Final Landfall and Dissipation As Arthur approached land, it quickly expanded in size; by the time it made landfall, it had a diameter of over 1,000 miles, about as big as Hurricane Sandy. Hurricane Arthur then made landfall near Point Pleasant Beach, New Jersey late on November 10, as a Category 3 hurricane, causing extensive destruction at the Jersey Shore boardwalks. Just after landfall, Arthur was downgraded to an Extratropical Storm on November 11. Arthur's remnants finally dissipated into a remnant low on November 13. The remnants of this low eventually spawned Polar Storm Dancer, which merged with another extratropical storm. Impact Arthur caused over 9,000 deaths and nearly $1 trillion in damage. Parts of its existence were compared to other hurricanes, such as Hurricane Andrew, Typhoon Haiyan, and Hurricane Sandy. The name Arthur was retired, and replaced with Albert for the 2044 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Category:Storms with amazing tracks Category:Long-Lasting storms Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Storms that crossed over basins Category:Deadly storms Category:Costly storms Category:Very detailed pages Category:Medicanes Category:Medicane Category:Super Typhoons Category:Typhoons Category:Cyclones Category:Future storms Category:Unusual tropical cyclones Category:Unusual storms Category:Category 5 Atlantic hurricanes